Necrons
Description The Necrons are an ancient alien race that sold their souls to the C'Tan gods in hopes to save their entire race from dying. The deal ended horribly and they were stripped of their souls to be eaten by the evil gods they made a deal with. The aliens minds were placed in body of machinery converted as warrior slaves to harvest all life form souls for the C'Tan and kill all life living on the planet, everything organic is purged. It then starts over when life resurfaces again as does later when the Necrons are sealed inside tombs. The Necrons battled with the C'Tan God Overlords for control over the universe. The bad news was Evil won nearly were it not for the Necrons royal leader The Silent King who planned out a coup to destroy the remaining C'Tan alive from the war against the heavens rather than be slaves for eternity. It succeeded and the Necrons were finally freed. The Silent King ordered the Necrons hide inside tombs now that they realize the Eldar race outnumbers them. Every last one of them went to sleep save The Silent King. He went to a long lasting exile afterwards and found out in his long search the galaxy's worst nightmare. The Tyranid swarm who have killed and consumed many organic lifeforms from the planets they conquered gave no mercy to. The Silent King realizes the grave threat and warns his race to watch out for them. If they kill all organic life. The Necrons will have less hope to transferring minds to organic life. His journey will have yet to reach the other Necrons who lay dormant inside their tombs or have turned evil lawfully to create a Necron Empire to conquer other races they despise. Either they spare them as slaves or bring them to what uses they have for them that can end badly. Necrons wield gauss weaponry like the USNC from Halo. The only difference is the Necrons have them mass produced successfully as handheld weapons than just their vehicles and defense weapons. Necrons possess a powerful healing factor and if they somehow get destroyed as a corpse, they can sometimes reassemble themselves fully healed. If its damaged beyond repair. The inactive bodies are transported to the underground Necron tombs hidden across the galaxies even ones turned into puddles of goo. NecronWarriorsFall_of_Damnos_Warriors.jpg|Necron Warriors. They hold gauss weapons that can destroy matter. NecronMonolith_Crew.jpg|Necron Monoliths. Air attack support that shoots gauss particle beam whips and brings Necron forces to the ground. NecronDestroyers10.jpg|Necron Destroyers. Ground Attack Support for the Necron Forces. ImmortalsNecron_Warriors_come_forth.jpg|Immortal Necrons. They are the most elite forces of the Necrons. CanoptekSpyderCanoptek_Spyder_with_Particle_Beamer.jpg|Canoptek Spyders. FlayedOnes.jpg|Flayed Ones. These Necrons wear the flesh of those they killed and always have a craving to eat an organics skins and organs then drink the blood they shed out from them. CanoptekWraithNecrons.jpg|Canoptek Wraiths. Category:Characters that hail from the Warhammer 40k Universe Category:Tragic Villains Category:Characters with accelerated Healing Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Lawful Evil Category:Gun Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Robots Category:Aliens Category:Non Humans Category:Scary Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:Xenophobes Category:Slavers Category:Jerkish Woobies Category:Soul Stealers Category:Collectors of Souls Category:Teleporters Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Mass Murderers Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Mutilators Category:Hungry Villains Category:Murderers Category:Giygasians